The Wizard of Cards
by Cyrox
Summary: I know this has been done before, but this is my parody of it. Tea finds herself in a mysterious land searching for the Wizard of Cards.
1. Default Chapter

The Wizard of Cards

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Wizard of Oz.

"Another day, another duel," Joey said as they continued to earn more star chips.

"And the more star chips we get, the closer I'll be to getting Grampa back," Yugi thought.

Then they noticed that the wind was getting a little stronger. Shortly after that, some speakers were telling everybody who was still on the island to head for the shelter because a cyclone was coming soon. All of them dashed to the area that the shelter was said to be. But while they were running, a strong wind blew some of the star chips off of his dueling gauntlet.

"My star chips!" Yugi said as he watched them blow away.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em," Joey said, but Tea stopped him.

"No," She said, "you have to worry about yours Joey, I'll get them."

"But Tea!" Tristan called out.

But she ran off leaving them in the dust. She chased after the Star Chips and caught them when they landed on a dueling stadium. Then she noticed her Shining Friendship card blowing away, but she caught it in time. The next thing she knew, something hit her in the back of the head and knocked her out cold.

Tea regained consciousness and found herself on the dueling arena and inside the cyclone. She turned around and noticed that her shining friendship card had come to life. She held on tightly to the now real card as the dueling platform continued to carry her off within the cyclone.

After that, the cyclone ended and Tea stepped off of the arena with Shining Friendship in her arms. She looked around and found herself in a mysterious place that was bright and filled with houses.

"I think I'm not at the duelist kingdom any more," Tea said.

The next thing she knew, a pink bubble floated toward her. Then it turned into a girl. She was dressed in pink, and was a little younger than Tea was. And she looked like Joey's sister Serenity.

"Who are you?" Tea asked.

"I am the good fairy of the North. Now are you a witch?"

"I'm not a witch."

"Good." The fairy said.

Then the fairy signaled an angry mob with torches to go away.

"This place can't stand people who associate with the power of Satan," The fairy explained.

"But where am I?"

"This is the land of cards, where it is against the law to hate Duel Monsters, and some are even alive like the one you are holding."

Tea looked at Shining Friendship when the fairy said that. Then some little guys who look like Mokuba come out.

"Hi," One of them said, "We are the munchkins."

"Wow, a village of little people," Tea said.

"Actually, I'm part of a cloning process gone wrong."

"Oh."

"And you killed the wicked witch of the east," Another one said.

"What?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," Another one said as he pointed at some legs that had some ruby red boots were sticking out from under the dueling platform.

"Yay!" All of the Mokuba's shouted, "The wicked witch is finally dead!"

Everyone threw a party because of it, while Tea just stood around, wondering what they were doing. But the celebration was short lived when a cloud of smoke appeared. All of the little guys were shocked and fled in fear. The smoke took its form and it was a witch who looked like Mai. Her outfit was exactly like Mai's, except that it was black.

"I thought you said the witch was dead," Tea said.

"She is," The fairy said, "that's her sister, the wicked witch of the west."

The witch looked at the dueling platform that had crushed her sister.

"Who did this?" The witch asked. "Who killed my sister?"

"She did," The fairy said as he pointed to Tea.

Tea felt surprised by it too.

"Ha, don't think that scares me. Now that she's dead, I can get her ruby boots."

The wicked witch walked over to her dead sister's feet. But the boots disappeared as soon as she touched them.

"What happened?" The witch asked.

Then she turned to the fairy.

"You did this. Where are they?" She demanded.

"The ruby boots were put in a safe place," The fairy said as she pointed to Tea.

Tea looked down at her feet and found that she was wearing the boots.

"What, what happened?" Tea said in surprise.

"So, you want to play games with me, huh?" The wicked with said to the fairy.

"As for you," The witch said as she turned to Tea, "I'll get you my pretty and your little card too."

After that, the witch disappeared.

"Sorry about that," The fairy said, "I thought if I gave you the ruby boots, her desire to kill you would decrease."

"Now how am I supposed to get back to the Duelist Kingdom and return to my friends?"

"Easy," A Mokuba said, "our ruler is the Wizard of Cards. He can do anything, so he could probably get you back to the duelist kingdom."

"Really, that's great! But how do I get to him?"

"Just follow that road. It's the one with yellow stones."

"Yellow stones?"

"Well yellow bricks have been taken."

"Ok," Tea said as she left them to find the wizard.

Tea continued on the road until she noticed a farm area with a scarecrow in the middle of it. The scarecrow wore a straw hat with a green jacket and blue jeans. And to what she noticed, the farm's corn yard was filled with crows.

"Guess the farmer needs to get rid of that scarecrow," Tea said to her Shining Friendship card.

"Hey, I could do a better job if I could play better," A voice with a New York accent said.

Tea looked around and saw nothing.

"Ether someone's playing a dumb joke on me, or that scarecrow just talked," She said.

"What's a matter, haven't you seen a talking scarecrow before?"

And with that, Tea knew that the scarecrow was talking to her.

"No, where I come from scarecrows don't talk," She said.

"Well I do, and the crows are here because they beat me in a game."

"What kind of a game?"

"Duel Monsters."

"I should have known, it is the reason that my card came to life."

"Well I really needed to get rid of those crows, but they wouldn't listen to me, so I challenged them to Duel Monsters. The only problem is I'm not much of a player."

"Maybe I can help, I'm not that great of a player ether, but I am friends with one of the best."

The Scarecrow got off of the pole he was hanging on and gave his deck to Tea. She looked at every card in there and found the problem.

"I see what your problem is," She said, "you only have monster cards in your deck. My friend says that you need to combine your monsters with magic."

"Aw man! I threw all the magic and trap cards away."

"Can you get new ones?"

"Yes, but I'd have to see the wizard of cards for that."

"I'm going to the wizard too, maybe we can go together."

"Great, now let's go."

Both Tea and the Scarecrow followed the yellow stone road, searching for the Wizard, but along the way they noticed a man made out of tin. Now the Tin Man's look kind of reminded Tea of Tristan like the scarecrow reminded her of Joey. But she knew it couldn't be them because they were back at the Duelist Kingdom. And they heard sound coming out from the guy.

"Hlp mm," Is what the two of them heard, but it was tough to understand.

"What do you think he's saying?" Tea asked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he wants us to help him," The Scarecrow suggested.

"Ol mm." It said.

Tea was pretty sure he wanted the oil can. She picked it up and started spraying oil on his mouth.

"Thanks," The Tin Man said, "I was chopping that tree down, but it started to rain and I rusted."

"Don't mention it," Tea said as she and the scarecrow continued to oil all of his joints. "But why didn't any others help you out?"

"Because everybody ignores me," The Tin Man said, "to them I'm just another guy. I just want a personality, a way for people to remember me."

"Maybe the Wizard of Cards can give you one," The Scarecrow said, "I'm going there to get a new dueling strategy."

"And I'm going to find a way back to my friends," Tea said.

So the three of them continued along the yellow stone road in search of the wizard. But what they didn't know was that the witch was watching them from afar.

"So those losers think they'll get to the wizard, I'll make sure they're journey ends soon."

Now the trio stumbled upon a forest with a lot of tall trees. They all looked inside to see what was in there.

"What do you think is in there?" Tea asked.

"My guess, wild beasts that will tear us limb from limb," The Tin Man said.

"Well that's something positive!" The scarecrow complained.

"There might be a chance to survive," Tea said, "If my Shining Friendship card came to life, maybe another card can too."

"Takes a lot of skill to do that," The Scarecrow said, "and I think you're the only one who has it."

"But I didn't do anything," Tea said.

"Let's just go into it anyway," The Scarecrow said, "besides, old tin boy and I aren't alive, so it won't be too painful."

The three of them enter the woods and here a roar. Then a short lion who looks like Yugi appears. All three of them look down at him.

"Well this doesn't take a genius," The Scarecrow said as he pushed the lion down.

The lion ran off with hurt feelings. Tea follows him to see what's wrong.

"Have you come to make fun of me too?" The Lion asked.

"No," Tea told him, "I was wondering what's wrong."

"It's always the same. As a lion, I'm supposed to be the king of the jungle, yet I'm just a loser that everybody bullies. If only I were taller, they'd fear me."

"Well the three of us are going to see the wizard of cards. He could make you taller."

"That's great," The Lion said, "you can count me in."

The two of them returned to the Scarecrow and the Tin Man and continued on their journey to the Wizard.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wizard of Cards Part Two

Cyrox

Disclaimer: Same thing as last chapter.

The four of them continued on the way to the wizard, not knowing that the wicked witch was after them. The witch watched them through a crystal ball at her hideout.

"Those four will never survive the deadly poppies I've placed in the field. One sniff and they'll be out like a light," She bragged as she started laughing.

Tea, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion each entered the field filled with the sleeping poppies. And the flowers were starting to affect them. Tea started to notice something when her Shining Friendship card fell to the ground. Tea looked at it and noticed it was sleeping.

"Guys, I think there's a curse on this field," Tea said. "Does anyone else feel sleepy?"

Just then the Scarecrow fell asleep.

"I'll take that as a yes," She stated.

Soon she fell asleep and the Tin Man and Lion followed. The witch watched it all through her crystal ball.

"Yes, now the ruby boots will be mine," She said.

Then the fairy appeared and snow fell all over the poppies. Soon all of the poppies died and the four of them woke up.

"We're awake," Tea said, "now to find the Wizard."

"Drat," The witch said.

Then she turned to her henchmen, the winged dueling monkeys. They were monkeys with wings and cards in their hands.

"Attack them and bring the girl to me," She told them.

After that, the monkeys took off.

The four of them continued walking and found their way to Battle City, the place where the Wizard of Cards lived. They walked through the entire city until they found a big building with a large door.

"This must be where the wizard lives," Tea said as she knocked on the door.

A man with blonde hair and a stars and stripes bandana opened a small viewing hole in the door. The viewing hole was as big as his head.

"What did you just do?" The doorman asked, "I only get one line in this fanfic and I intend to say it! And I can only say it if you ring the doorbell!"

He closed the viewing hole and Tea rang the doorbell. Once again, the man stuck his head through the viewing hole.

"Who rang that bell? Didn't you see the sign?"

He said as he pointed to a sign that said. "Bell out of order. Please knock."Anime sweat drops appeared above everyone's head.

"Who hired the wakko?" The Scarecrow said.

The doors opened and then a silver haired man in a green suit entered. He was driving a cart that was pulled by a Crawling Dragon.

"Welcome to Battle City," He said.

Then a man leaped out into the middle of the street.

"Ha ha ha, Ho ho ho, and a couple of tra la la's!" The man sang, "That's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of Battle City!"

"Who's that?" The lion asked.

"He's just the town drunk Lion boy." The man said.

After taking a tour of the town, he dropped them off at the wizard's headquarters.

"This is where the Wizard lives," The man said, "but be careful, he's really dangerous."

"Ok," Tea said as the four of them went inside.

They walked down the hall until they came face to face with the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I am the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the king of all Duel Monsters," The Dragon said, "why are you here?"

"My name is Tea Gardener and there are some people I met along the way to find you," Tea said. "I came here so I could find a way back to Duelist Kingdom."

"And I want to become a better duelist," The Scarecrow said.

"And I want a personality," The Tin Man said.

"And I want to be taller," The Lion said.

"Very well," The Blue Eyes White Dragon said, "bring me the broomstick of the wicked witch of the west and I'll find an appointment for you."

"We have to do something for you?" The Lion asked.

"Do you think I'd share my powers for free?"

"Fine," The Scarecrow said, "we'll get that broomstick."

The gang traveled to the west so that they could find the castle of the wicked witch of the west. She watched them through her crystal ball.

"Soon the winged dueling monkeys will come and take the girl to me. And get rid of her pesky friends too."

The five of them entered a forest that lead to the castle of the witch. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched from the sky. The winged dueling monkeys hovered in the air, waiting to strike.

When they made it to the right area, a monkey swooped down and attacked them. Each of them got ready to fight as the monkey's continued their assault. They swarmed down and gave repeated punches to the group. Not even the Shining Friendship card could stop them. The Scarecrow tried to use his deck against the monkeys, but they grabbed it and threw the cards all over the place. When the flying beasts overpowered them, they took Tea and Shining Friendship back to the castle.

"Great," The Scarecrow said, "they took my weak monsters and they threw them over there, and they took my strong monsters and they threw them over there."

"Once we get your cards, we'll save Tea," The Tin Man said.

The dueling monkeys took Tea and Shining Friendship to the Witch's castle. There the witch had planned to get the ruby boots from her.

"So my pretty," The witch said. "Are you going to give me the ruby boots now, or will I have to torture you?"

"I won't," Tea said. "I can't let you have them."

"You know, I might just spare you and that dumb card and maybe we can rule this place together."

"I don't want to. I want to go back to my friends."

"Very well. Take the monster and feed to my Harpy's Pet Dragon."

"No!" Tea shouted as one of the flying monkeys grabbed the card.

The card attacked the beast and ran away.

"Run!" Tea shouted.

The monster continued running, dodging many winged dueling monkeys. When it got close to a wall with a window in it, it jumped up and flew out the window.

Shining Friendship met up with the other three as they were on their way to the witch's castle to rescue Tea. There were many guards outside of the castle, they knew that breaking through all of them would be tough. But while they were waiting outside, thinking of a plan, three guards jumped them.

After the fight ended, the trio was now dressed in the guards' uniforms and knew that they could enter the castle that way. They snuck in when the other guards entered the castle and Shining Friendship lead them to where Tea was. They found her inside a prison, but their happy reunion was cut short when the Wicked Witch of the West appeared.

"So, you guys made it this far," The witch said, "is it just me, or is it getting hotter in here?"

She laughed as fire appeared on her broom. She moved it closer and closer to the others. The Scarecrow picked up a bucket of water and through it at the broom, and some of it hit the witch too.

"No!" She screamed as her body started to smoke, "I'm melting! Melting!"

After that, her body had vanished.

"Is she dead?" The Lion asked.

"I think so," Tea said.

"Well, let's get her broomstick," The Scarecrow said.

But just as he placed his hand on the broom, the witch regenerated her body and was standing before them.

"You actually thought that killed me?" She taunted, "you guys are more gullible than you look."

"Give us that broom!" The Tin Man said, "we need it to get the things we want!"

"Well you won't give me what I want, so why should I?"

"But the fairy said that I can't give the ruby boots to you," Tea said.

"Then you can't have my broomstick."

After saying that, the Scarecrow leaped at the Witch, but she side stepped and he crashed into a closet full of brooms.

"You have more brooms?" The Lion asked.

"Of coarse," The Witch answered, "you need at least one backup in case the one your using breaks."

"But wouldn't that mean the Wicked Witch of the East has more ruby boots?" Tea asked.

"You're right. You know, in all of the killing desire, I forgot about it. But as thanks for reminding me, I'll let you have a broom. Now I'm off to get a pair of ruby boots."

The witch left them and went to the castle of her sister.

"You know, when she's not trying to kill you, she's a nice person," The Scarecrow said and the others agreed with him.

After getting one of the Witch's broomsticks, the four of them went back to the wizard. They reentered the room and saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon staring down at them.

"So you have completed your task," the Dragon observed.

"Yes," Tea said, "can you please help us? I really want to get back to my friends."

"Tell you what, I'll let you see me again, in three months."

"But I have the Ruby Boots, and the broomstick."

"I'm a busy man."

"Please," Tea said as tears formed in her eyes, "I want to go back. I need to give Yugi my support when he duels Pegasus."

"Do you know how many people want to see me?" the Dragon asked them, "you're luck to even be here."

At the time, Shining Friendship noticed a curtain hanging close to where the Blue Eyes White Dragon was standing. The monster went over to the curtain and pulled it down, revealing a young boy around Tea's age. The boy was working a control panel.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain or I'll strike you with me White Lightning attack!" The Dragon demanded.

The others pulled him away from the controls. Tea noticed that the boy looked a little similar to Kaiba.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Wizard of Cards," He said.

"Are you some sort of coward who hides behind illusions?" The Lion asked.

"No. I just like putting fear into the hearts of others."

"Well, that is a good way to run a kingdom," The Scarecrow said.

"How did you get here?" Tea asked.

"I was fooling around with a transporter and it took me all the way here. And when I noticed that Duel Monsters came to life, I defeated the people here with my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"But can you give us what we want?" The Tin Man said.

"Yes. And I'll do it now because you know my secret," The Wizard said.

After that, he went over to a bag and started pulling out different objects.

"Now Scarecrow, you want a better deck. So here's a good deck that even you can use."

The Scarecrow looked at all of the cards in his deck.

"Wow!" The Scarecrow said, "There's a perfect balance of monsters, magic, and trap cards in here. Now I can finally beat those stupid crows."

"And Tin Man, you want a personality, a way people will recognize you," The Wizard says. "Well, I'm giving you the title of tough guy. Here's a certificate clarifying you as a tough guy."

"Thanks," The Tin Man said, "and it says here that I can do some fighting. This is perfect."

"And for the Lion," The Wizard said as he took out a small pyramid object. "This puzzle will give you the power to take on anyone."

"Thanks," The Lion said. "Now I can really become the king of the forest."

"I don't think there's anything in that bag for me," Tea said.

"No," The Wizard said, "but I do have a way to get you home. Everybody come with me."

The wizard lead them all to a large, red balloon.

"This is an automatic balloon," The Wizard said, "just enter the location you want and it will take you where you want to go. But I must warn you that it does take a while for the engine to start."

"Thank you," Tea said, "and maybe you can come with me."

"And give up all this power and let this numbskull run everything," The wizard said as he pointed to the Scarecrow.

The Tin Man and Lion had to hold the Scarecrow back after that comment.

"Ok," Tea said.

Tea and her Shining Friendship card went into the balloon and Tea entered the code to take them to Duelist Kingdom. But shortly after she hit the go button, Shining Friendship saw a live Petit Angle running around the place. The card leaped out of the balloon and chased the other card. Tea climbed out to go and get her card. But when she caught Shining Friendship, the balloon took off. She watched as the only chance she had of going home floated away without her.

"Please," She asked as she ran over to the Wizard, "can you give me another way to get home?"

"No," He said, "my refund services don't cover stupidity."

After saying that, he left them and returned to the place where he greets visitors.

"This guy is even worse then the Witch," The Scarecrow said.

"Now I'll never see my friends again," Tea said as she started to cry.

Then the fairy appeared.

"You know what, I just remembered something," She said, "it turned out you had the way to get home all along and I forgot all about it. The Ruby Boots have this power that lets you go to the place you want."

"How can I get them to work?" Tea asked.

"Just click your heels three times and repeat where you want to go until we're sick of it."

"Got it," Tea said.

Then she closed her eyes and clicked her heels.

"I want to go to Duelist Kingdom," She said, "there's no one like a friend. There's no one like a friend. There's on one like a friend."

"Tea!" A voice said.

Tea opened her eyes and she found herself inside a room in Duelist Kingdom. Her Shining Friendship card had returned to a regular card. And Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were looking at her to see if she was all right.

"Tea, are you feeling better?" Yugi asked, "We found you lying unconscious. You must have hit your head or something."

"I had the most amazing dream," Tea said, "and you were in it. And you and you."

"Was I in it?" Bakura asked.

"No, I don't remember you."

Bakura pouted when he heard Tea say that.

"But the important thing is that I'm back here with you guys," Tea said.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," Yugi replied.


End file.
